


Puppy Play Date

by loricameback



Series: Puppy Love [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: And this woman, Bucky being adorable with dogs, Fat Shaming, Fluff, Plus-Sized Reader, Protective Bucky Barnes, SO MUCH FLUFF, there are dogs, they are so flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loricameback/pseuds/loricameback
Summary: You and Bucky have been "seeing" each other for months now.  Could there be something more to your walks than you hoped?





	Puppy Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a stand- alone, but the build up is better is you read Puppy Love

Bucky and I were meeting every other day at the park with our dogs for two months now. I don't know who was happier, Chase and Jake or me. Pffft, are you kidding me? This guy...this guy with the muscular arms, shoulders, legs, thighs...oh lord ladies, the THIGHS on this man!!! Don't get me started on his thighs. I mean, we were sitting on a park bench one day and I imagined straddling those...*blinking hard*...Um ok, where was I?

Oh yeah, this guy thinks I'm beautiful! 

"Bucky, there you are." As soon as I said his name Jake's ears popped up and he yanked his leash heading for Chase. "OOMPH!" I tripped over a crack in the sidewalk on the quick journey over, causing my hand to smash into his chest. I lowered my head, breathing in his oh so masculine scent and tried to recover, and remember how to english as well, before looking up at his smirking, gorgeous face.

"Hello to you too doll." As the dogs were reacquainting themselves as dogs do, he helped me straighten up.

I bit my lip, feeling my cheeks warm. "What did I tell you about calling me that Buck?"

He nudged my arm, and with a low flirtatious voice said, "You stop calling me Buck, I'll stop calling you doll." Bucky held out his metal hand for me and my fingers entwined with his. 

"Let's walk our dogs."

 

What can I say about this man? He is sweet, kind, and looks at me like a regular woman. As in he doesn't make me feel like an overweight piece of crap. I wasn't about to jinx this and ask him why he stuck around. It was because of the dogs, I had convinced myself. Until a month ago two model beautiful women jogged passed us and one made the snide remark, "HAS to be his sister." 

I had noticed Bucky's jaw clench, but it was too late for me. I turned my head away so he wouldn't notice the angry tears welling up. "Hey," he said softly and turned my face with his fingers. Bucky frowned and shook his head, his metal finger wiping a tear away. "You are beautiful. Inside AND out. I don't want you to think any different." He put his head down, smiling shyly.

"What?"

Bucky lift up his metal arm, smiling. "I've had this for a year now and I hate going out in public. To the point of panic attacks." He touched my cheek softly and continued, "But you make me feel..." he shrugged. "normal."

And maybe that's why I hold his hand. To prove to him that he's just like anyone else. Well, except the fact that he's supermodel sexy and I *might* have a colossal crush on him. 

I narrowed my eyes. "You *are* normal. It's a prosthetic arm Bucky. Does that make you any less of a man?" 

He looked at me sheepishly. "Well, a lot of people seem threatened by it."

"Bucky, your resting bitch face is pretty menacing."

"Menacing??!!"

Chase and Jake both stopped walking and looked at Bucky. I giggled. "Tell 'im Chase. Your dad can look pretty mean without knowing it." I looked at Jake and added, "He shouldn't worry though right? The ladies think it's pretty hot." 

Bucky was visibly upset. His eyes were glazed over as if he were deep in thought. "But I don't mean to..." He focused on me and broke out into a huge grin. "Did you say you think it's hot?"

I gave him an "are you crazy?" look and said, "No sir, I said THE LADIES think it's hot."

He grabbed my hip and tickled me. "You're a lady, are you not?"

"Take that back Mr Barnes!"

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah you're right, you're no lady. You're all woman!" His eyes swept my body with such desire I wanted to squeal.

"Buck, cut it out!" I shoved him playfully, my cheeks flaming hot.

"Whassamatter doll?" He stood directly in front of me, his hand taking mine up to his lips. His voice was so soothing. "Can you tell me you haven't been thinking about me as much as I've been thinking about you?"

I could barely breathe. What's happening here? A second ago, everything's normal...me and my friend Bucky walking the dogs and now...

My lip trembled. "Of course I have. But...you *like* me?"

He ran his thumb over my lip and smiled softly. "Why do you ask such a question? Of *course* I like you. You're everything a man could ever want."

I lowered my head, his hand still clutching my chin. God, he smelled so good. "No I'm not."

Bucky lift my head up, scowling. "That's enough." He looked at my arms, running the back of his fingers down them lightly to where I shivered with pleasure. "I dream of these beautiful arms around me holding me close so I can nuzzle into your neck, do you know that doll?"

 

My knees were about to buckle. And the damn dogs took this very opportune time to yank both of us out of our moment for a squirrel. 

"SON OF A..."

"DAMNIT JAKE!!" 

Both of us screamed at the same time. After we both berated the dogs, we looked at each other, stupid smiles on our faces. 

"Next time, you and me without the dogs," Bucky put his arm around my waist and we continued down the path. Next time couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
